She let go
by Pink DinoSwaur
Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH...Sasuke holding Sakura's Wrist in a cliff. love. regret and death revolves around....ONEHSOT SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for opening this sad one shot of sasusaku. You are the critics so please feel free to criticize me sniff just please do it nice**

**My last conversation with him**

* * *

"Let go…Sasuke"

Her tired emerald eyes pleading into the pair of furious onyx orbs

"It's no use…I'm…I'm….Dying" Haruno Sakura muttered flatly. Her pair of sparkling eyes fading its spark, and her skin was turning paler like never before .Sakura Flinched at her wounded stomach that is relentlessly dripping off blood below the spacious cliff

"Sasuke plea-"

"I'm not going to drop you in that frigging cliff idiot!! Now stop babbling!!" the male voice exclaimed gripping her wrist tightly

"Dobe! Wake up!!" His red eyes with dots revolving around them gazed at the unconscious body of his yellow haired comrade

But he didn't budge

"**Gah, what Kind of medic nin are you Sakura? You're wounded and you can't even heal your self..!!"** her inner screamed

"Yea-yeah, I can't believe that Orochimaru Bastard gave me a souvenir before he died And even if you Didn't say so, I would be pleased to heal myself and get out of this fuss, but unfortunately I can't because I drained so much chakra from the battle and now IM STUCK here dying together WITH MY LUNATIC INNER! I can't believe I still have the shame to talk to you": She retorted while checking her wound

"**Oh we are one! Whether you like it or not..!!! I'm here forever!! Bwahaha!! You foreheadgirl.. Bakemono!"**

"As if she's not a forehead girl too, who was the one telling me that we are one anyway?"

"Sa-Sakura...Hang on" Sasuke's strained voice interrupted her. she raised her face to face Sasuke…and smiled

"OI Sasuke drop me now! I-I'm gonna kill that jerk twice for you!!" Sakura retorted teasingly but winced a bit at her wound

"How come you can joke in this point of time??" Sasuke thought, His onyx eyes looking furiously unto hers

"Oh come on. Everyone dies...,Gomen"

"…"

"I-I can't be with you for a very long time… But I guess you won't be bothered because I'm so annoying." By her innocence, she confessed without hesitation

"Don't talk. It's draining your energy. the special teams might be here

For a sec so hang on" was his only reply but in his inside he felt like buried alive…50 feet BELOW

"Sa-sasuke"

"Stop"

"Please….'

"I"

"Hear"

"Don't"

"Me"

"….fine"

"Live your life with no regrets. Be a strong shinobi with a kind heart"

Sakura raised her chin up looking straight unto Sasuke's confused looks.

She smiled once again.

To Sauke, Sakura was stunningly beautiful but the sudden blood escaped from her lips spoiled the view

"Sakura"

"**Is this all you can do idiot? Calling her name a million times but confessing nothing??" Listening in her frigging words that could be her LAST? Should this be the UCHIHA SASUKE should do? You're an Idiot! So hopeless!!"** he mentally screamed. Gritting his teeth as his hands gripping tightly into her wrist

"Please don't feel sorry. It's not your fault that I'm in this mess. And If I. really…Die"

Sasuke gulped as her sentences become more intense

"I want you to let go"

"Nanni?!?"

"I'll guard that Orochimaru for you"

"He's dead"

"Well, even though. I'll be dead also you know"

"Cut that crap"

"Eh?"

"How could you possibly know that you'll be breathing your last? You think I'm letting you?"

Her emerald eyes widened in disbelief. How come he suddenly turned…bossy?

"I thought I was the only one to be the cheerful here…even in the script…geez, hey author what's happening??!!?"

"You're coming home. In konoha. In my home and in my Life" he simply stated smirk displayed on his face

"What?" she exclaimed in surprise with sudden live energy flowed through her, unaware at her condition."

"Wa-was that a proposal?" Sakura bewildered with her cheeks slightly burning

"Hell yeah, so drop that death topic and hang on" Sasuke smirked beneath his tired condition

"I hope so" she thought to herself

"And I hope I wont broke your faith for the second time" she thought sadly.

Time has passed and the situation went worse, Sakura's right arm is aching from hanging over a long time and she was loosing so much blood from her wound unaware to Sasuke that was flinching in pain but keeping his focus at his grip to her

"Sa-Sasuke"

"Hnn...Just few minutes" he replied trying not to lose his focus even from his numb arms

"I-ill be taking a nap for a while..."

"Fine just wake up"

Sakura didn't reply and she lowered her head her chin already touching her collarbone. Tears came out of her eyes as she whimpered quietly. Trying not to catch Sasuke's attention.

"I-I love you"

"Hnn…me too" Sasuke replied blushing slightly avoiding his gaze on her

"Alright, that was all I need" she thought to herself

"_I have lived my life to the fullest… have no regrets…Thank you Sasuke…"_ blood coughed from her lips but this time it was thicker. She felt nuisance and closed her eyes without Sasuke's notice could be her last

5 minutes had passed and Sasuke felt the presence of the emergency medical nin. He relieved like a lost child being found by his mother. Sasuke tried to wake Sakura softly then became loudly when the expected respond became unusual. Tears seem to flow from his impassive face at the thought, so he paused for a while for a confirmation.

To feed up his contentment cold struck through his spine as soon as he realized that she lost her pulse.

He completely lost her

Just a few minutes ago, her heart stopped.

He cried

* * *

**What to you think? crossing fingers**

**And I'm Sooo Sorry for**

**-OCness**

**-death of your lovable character (and also me!!)**

**-wrong grammars**

**-sudden corny jokes**

**-Unbelievable-to-believe things (if you thought)**

**Review please if you don't mind. God bless**


	2. question, everyone :D

Hi this is silent bravery,

To those who have read "She let go" I need your advice, do you think I should make a sequel in it??

Please reply…

I'll try to post them in the future, if I'm truly sure that you want them, because I think I will go overboard if I make a sequel, but you're the critics here…)


End file.
